Stand By Me
by MelodyRinn
Summary: Elsword, king of Elrios High, never knew what his life really meant to him until he met a girl named, Aisha. They started out as enemies until a series of events caused them to develop feelings for each other. While, other forces don't want this. They struggle to hold and keep their relationships strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is now officially a shared account between me and my cousin! This story's more of a drama and a humor so our stories are a lot different! A warning: Some chapters can be really long! The beginning basically describes who Elsword is but it will develop into a more funner story so please don't stop reading! (: All comments are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

Class:

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Elemental Master

Eve: Code Empress (Human)

Chung: Iron Paladin

"Elsword. Els, buddy. Time to wake up." A tall, thin figure wearing a navy suit with a black ascot tied around his neck bent over a boy with fiery red hair. He gently shook his shoulders. "Els, come on. Time for school." Elsword moaned softly, but he pushed his body off his beloved bed to land face down on the soft, fuzzy velvet carpet. "I'll make you some pancakes." "Dad, wait**. **Can you please add some chocolate chips? Please?" Elsword begged. His dad chuckled and left through the dark hallway. Elsword sat up and glanced at the clock. The red number glowed to show that it was 9:33 AM. _"Wow.. Dad gave me extra time to sleep" _, he thought.

He stood up and zombied over to his closet. He walked over to the side with hangers and hangers of shirts piled up. He randomly chose one and did the same for the pants side. He took a ladder to get the shoes he desired. When he was done with the process of making his hair perfection, he changed and slumped over to his mirror. He was wearing a red wine short sleeved Hollister shirt with black Nike gym shorts. He was satisfied with his look and hurried off downstairs. "Finally. I thought you must've drowned in the shower." His dad remarked as he saw Elsword appear. The clock on the microwave informed him that it was now 10:44. Elsword walked over to the window and peeked through the soft, silky curtains that flowed to the floor. "Are they still here?", Elsword asked casually. "No, they left a while ago." His dad said uninterested as he focused on the newspaper. They were talking about a massive group of girls that would stalk him 24/7. His 'fangirls' his dad would tease. They would hide behind trees and even pretended to be shrubs. He was basically king at Elrios High.

They went into his dad's silver Mercedes and headed to the school. He pulled the glass doors open and stepped inside. The halls were deserted. _Everyone's probably in class _, he thought, _Well, since I'm late, might as well not even go to any classes. _He walked straight to a wooden door. He opened it and went down a series of echoey stone staircases. He stopped once he came close to a white, marble statue of a dragon. He leaned in a whispered in its ears, "Rune Slayer." It slid two steps to the right to reveal a trap door in the ground. He pulled it open and jumped in. His fall was broken by a ginormous circular trampoline. His best friend, Chung Sieker, placed that there since he thought it'd be faster instead of climbing down an unnecessary lousy ladder. They had built this underground tunnel during their freshman year. He laid down on a big brown sofa with a sigh. A few moments later, RIINNNGGG RIIINNGGG! "Shit!" Elsword exclaimed as he leapt off his comfortable couch. "Lunch time already?" He just ate pancakes but was still hungry. He jumped on the trampoline and went up the tunnel. No one went to this side of school ever since in 10th grade, him and Chung made everyone including the teachers believe it was haunted. They had skipped classes to knock on doors and make noisy footsteps.

He went to the high ceilinged room where delicious aromas filled the air. No one noticed him until he went over to sit by Chung. "Where were you?" Chung asked, looking up at him. "Dad gave me extra time to sleep." He replied truthfully as he shoved a hamburger in his mouth, "Did you cover for me?" "Ah, of course! All the teachers marked you present." Chung answered while nodding. "THERE HE IS!" a big mouthed girl shouted. All heads turned his way as he quickly dashed out the room. Chung stayed calm and continued eating. Eve, a beautiful girl with golden eyes like the sun and silver hair sat down where Elsword once was. The whole room only was occupied by three people: Chung, Eve, and this purple haired girl. Her hair was tied into two low ponies and nonchalantly ate her toast. Eve noticed her and walked over. "I haven't seen you before. I'm Eve, and that's Chung, my boyfriend."She introduced herself kindly. "I'm Aisha." , she replied smiling. "When did you come here?", Eve asked curiously. "A month ago." Eve nodded slowly. "What's up with these people? They're so obsessed with that guy, Elsdork." Aisha commented. Chung bursted out laughing and hoofing as she said this. Eve giggled softly, "He's got a lot of fans. Don't mind him." Aisha sipped her milk through a straw. Elsword soon came back and closed the 100 ft high double doors, panting. "Hey, Elsdork!" Chung teased. Elsword's lips curled up and glared at Chung. "Don't give me that look." Chung snapped back at him, "_She _made it up!" He pointed at Aisha who was now licking her ice cream cone. Elsword's head tilted his head to the side. "Well look who's talking, grape head." He retorted. "What did you just say..?" She stood up still holding on to her ice cream cone. "Grape – head" he repeated slowly, sizing her up. She growled and stuck her cone on the top of his red head. "UNICORN BOY!" She hollered and she stormed to the window, "HEY EVERYONE! HE'S IN HERE. IN THE CAFETERIA!" "What the f-" Elsword sprinted out one again before he was destroyed by the fangirls and fanBOYS. Yes, fanboys also. "Hmph!" She grunted as she plopped down into her seat. Meanwhile, Chung and Eve were howling and cried to that funny scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I just finished typing up chapter 2! Its definitely shorter than the first one. Leave any thoughts on why Aisha was so depressed over a book! **

As soon as school was over, Elsword dashed to the secret tunnel followed by Chung and Eve. "Who does she think she is?" Elsword paced back and forth, "Dammit, she started it!" He kicked the sofa furiously. He ran his fingers through his hair. His now sticky, gooey hair. "Sit down, unicorn boy. You're blocking the TV." Chung laughed. "Why do you care so much about it?" Eve asked, emotionlessly, still gazing at the TV. "Why did he care so much? How does he let a simple thing get to him like this..?" He questioned himself. "Ah. I see. You're spoiled. You've never had anyone do that to you." Chung commented. Elsword slumped into a bean bag with his hair glowing bright red. Suddenly, he grinned. "That's it. Guys, she likes me." he proclaimed. Eve choked on her tea as Chung shook his head vigorously. "What?! Are you serious? No way, why would she like you when she threw ice cream on your precious hair?" "Why else would she suddenly say that? She teases me! Of course that's the answer!" Elsword explained. Everyone stared at him like he was a never before seen creature. "I'll prove it to you unfaithful people." As he had announced this, he hopped on the trampoline and exited.

The next day at school, Elsword came earlier than usual. He sat on the school's roof right above the entrance spying. "Where are you grape.." he breathed to himself, "there!" She was sitting on a rough stone bench reading a small leather bounded book. He took a life-threating leap and leanded on the soft grass. He quickly called a confused Chung and purposely walked pass her. "Why'd you call me?" Chung grunted, half awake. "Hey Chung!" Elsword greeted him, loudly. "What? What do you want?" Chung asked impatiently. "I'm at school now." Elsword declared. Aisha ignored him and dug her face closer into the book. "I decided to come to school early so that crazy mob won't get me." "What? Elsword, I honestly don't care." Chung sounded irritated. "Well, Chung-" "Hey, Elsdork. Mind shutting up?" Aisha interrupted, "I was having a good day until you came along." "Who was talking to you, grape?" He spat back. She stood up and scowled at him. She marched away with a horrible look of malice filling up her entire face. "Was that Aisha?" "Haha yeah. Chung, I don't need you anymore, see ya at school." He hung up and pursued Aisha.

She was going along the regular route to the "Haunted" side of school. She crouched down next to the dragon statue. He had his back against the wall stealing glances at her whenever he could. He suddenly heard snifflings. Those snifflings suddenly became weepings. He turned to see what was going on. Her face was buried in her knees as she hugged the book tightly. His face burned hot with shame. He stood up and slowly slid away. Hello everyone! I've finally finished typing up chapter 2! Its a lot shorter than the first one! Leave any thoughts that you have about why Aisha was so depressed over this book!


	3. Chapter 3

Elsword decided not to attend to class today. His mind was still engaged with what he witnessed earlier. Beep beep! His phone vibrated violently against the glass table. He picked it up and saw a text from Chung, "What's with the phone call this morning? Are you at the tunnel? Come up to lunch later I hear they're serving cheese cake." He sighed deeply and swept his fingers across his hair. He only answered the second question, "Yeah."

He entered the cafeteria and had a gloom expression on his that no one dared near him. He didn't feel like putting up with those fans shenanigans, not today, he won't put up to it. He couldn't help himself but peer over to Aisha whenever it was possible. "Are you?" Chung asked, "Elsword, hello?" Elsword hastily snapped out of this thoughts, "huh?" "Oh oi! I asked if you were coming to my party later?"

"Sure." he answered dully.

"Els, what's wrong with you today?" Eve wondered.

"Nothing." he said in the same monotone. He stood up and lazily drooped away.

"Chung?! Go! Follow him aren't you gonna help him out?" Eve complained. "Why?" WHACK! "OUCH! FINE!" Eve raised her hand one more time as Chung exclaimed, "I'M GOING! STOP!" Chung hopped up rubbing his now coral cheeks.

He spied Elsword using the usual route to the tunnel. He wasn't surprised. He accessed the tunnel quietly. He sat down across from Elsword giving him a pity look.

"You.. okay?" Chung asked cautiously.

Elsword looked up to face Chung. "She was crying. I don't know why." He simply answered.

Chung sat frozen but understood exactly who he was talking about. "Is it cause of you?" He asked softly.

"No. Why would she give a damn about me? But she's so tough. She's not supposed to be like this." "Talk to her then." Chung advised. Elsword nodded and left Chung alone with his deluxe Big Mac. "I love you.." He whispered softly to his burger. Elsword abruptly stopped and turned around giving Chung a "your stupid" look.

He actually agreed to go to 5th period for the first time in many months. He noticed that Aisha sat a couple of desks away from him. After a boring hour finally ended, he plucked up the courage to go over to her. She eyed him suspiciously. He was awfully terrible at apologies.

"About this morning..I'll keep my calls.. er... more quiet." About eight girls stayed back to stalk him, and all eight jaws dropped to the ground.

_Was this an apology? _"It's alright. Sorry for yelling at you." She replied awkwardly.

He nodded and twisted around to make an exit.

"Wait. And sorry about your hair, unicorn boy." Was she testing his anger or something? He wasn't going to let her win. He let in a deep inhale and released an exhale. It took him two hours to clean off all that gunk off his hair.

"It's okay, grape." he sighed as he actually got to leave the classroom. All the girls sobbed and wept mournfully and created a whole commotion to the school on how the Rune Slayer apologized to a commoner.

**This chapter is honestly so awkward but I like it! cx the next chapter is my favorite so far! It's coming in about 10- 20 minutes?**

**Derpykanshi: Haha yeah we're sharing now! (: And thank you!**

**Orithia Windbell: Lol thanks! Youll find out soon! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

After his last encounter with Aisha, he had soccer practice. He wore on his red uniform with his cleats. After ages of practicing, they were at long last allowed a break. He was examining the big field until something caught his eye. Purple. Purple hair, purple uniform. Aisha was on the volleyball team. "Watcha' lookin at?" Chung asked casually, startling Elsword. "Volleyball team." he answered truthfully.

"Oh, I see. Aisha, isn't it?" He didn't respond to Chung's question but just gave him a very peculiar look. Chung left Elsword pondering onto his thoughts to go get a drink of fresh water.

BAM! "OUCH!" Aisha screamed as a volleyball smacked her dead in the face by the opposing team, causing her to fall back. The coach blew into her whistle loudly and demanded that she must go clean off her bloody nose. Elsword followed her. Her curses to that depraved girl bounced off the tiled walls and echoed clearly.

"That's very nice of you." he laughed as he waltzed inside. "Wha-What are you doing in here! Get out! It's a GIRLS' restroom!" His expression revealed that he was apathetic about her useless comment.

"Here, you're doing it all wrong. Don't tilt your head back," He grabbed an abundant of tissues and pinched her nose.

She stole glances and it and perceived that he had crystal clear ruby eyes. "O-okay, I got it!" She stammered after a while. He didn't leave until her nosebleed seized to a halt. "Thanks.." She muttered. He turned and proceeded outside.

"YES! I SWEAR I WAS THERE I SAW HIM. HE SAID SORRY TO THAT GIRL." "WHAT!" "I HIT THAT GIRL WITH THE VOLLEYBALL! HAHAH" "I LOOK SO MUCH BETTER THAN HER WHY DOESN'T HE EVER APOLOGIZE TO ME? HE CUSSED ME OUT ONCE!"  
Elsword came hurtling back into the restroom cursing under his breath. "HIDE ME." He begged. She pushed him into a stall and went in with him. "Quick! Stand on the toilet so they don't see your shoes!" She hissed at him. He did as he was told. They tuned in with what this complaining is all about. "SHE'S SO UGLY." "WELL.. SHE'S ACTUALLY NOT HER HAIR IS REALLY PRETTY!" "SHUT UP." "BUT WHY DID HE DO THAT? SHE'S THE ONE THAT SHOULD SAY SORRY!" "MAYBE ELSWORD LIKES HER?" "NO WAY! HE LIKES ME." Aisha caught a glimpse of his face. It was full of incredulous. The coach soon barged in and spat at everyone informing them it was imperative that they hushed up and exited in a quietly and orderly fashion.

"What was all that about? They mentioned your name."

"I don't know." He replied. So they're that obsessed with me..

"Is it cause... you said sorry to me?"

He barely shrugged and nodded slowly. "Probably."

"Let's get out of this stall." She said awkwardly.

They walked past the soccer field when she thanked him once again for his help. She saw him smile for the first time. "ELS. THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! PHEW! ME AND EVE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Chung yelled at the top of his lungs. "HEY AISHA!" He waved his hand violently. As they approached closer, Elsword saw their hands locked in with each other. "Where were you?" He asked in a much lower volume. "Helping me. I had a nose bleed." Aisha quickly answered for him. "That's nice of you, Elsword." Eve noted.

"It's 4:00 PM.. Pool party's at 6:00." Chung explained, "Aisha, you can come too. As Elsword's guest." She turned to look at his expression. He looked bored.

"Sure, why not. I'll come"

Aisha turned the other way and started walking. "I'll pick you up at 5:30." Elsword told her. And with that said, he left with his group.

I'm done! FINALLY. I hope I get so sick that I don't go to school tomorrow. /: 3rd POV is not easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I read some of the reviews and I realized I MADE THEM FALL IN LOVE TOO QUICKLY. THEY WERE ENEMIES FOR A SECOND. DAMMIT. Well I don't want it to be Harry Potter length since there's gonna be 2 big things occurring later... l: Well enjoy ... and there's a second part to this chapter. It's pretty short :3 And there's some rude language in here so :$ **

When Aisha arrived home, she promptly dug into her closet, frantic to find something to wear. She saw a purple bikini with white polka dots splattered all over it. She changed into it and threw over a long, sheer white T-shirt. Today was a scorching day even though by now, it was evening time. She checked her phone and saw that it was 95F.

_Ding Dong! _She smiled with happiness but quickly changed her face to a pokerface. She tugged the door open and was greeted by Elsword. He wore navy blue swimming trunks with a roomy red t-shirt.

"Let's go." was all he said.

Aisha felt her heart pounding and knocking against her ribs. They approached his red convertible that was in pristine condition. He turned on the engine and glanced at Aisha. He leaned over and placed his hand over her right shoulder. "What are you -" He pulled down her seat belt and buckled her up.

He saw the terrified aspect on her face and chuckled, "What? You thought I was gonna kiss you?"

"No! You just.. scared me." She replied humiliated. He beamed when she said this.

"_He's not that bad.." _She thought as she stared at him.

When they arrived Chung's mansion, colorful lights flooded out the windows and laughter the air.

"Hey Elsword..?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know where I lived.."

His faced turned into a bright tomato. "Er... Eve told me." he lied. Of course he had been stalking her.

"Oh. Okay.." she teased him sarcastically. When they entered, every living body crowded around Elsword, making him lose sight of Aisha.

She wandered over to a glass staircase and climbed up. There was a shelf full of Chung's pictures with his parents. They also had medals of all his athletic and academic achievements. Aisha heard footsteps approaching and spun around to see Eve.

"There you are! I saw you climbing up the stairs!" She gave Aisha a warm smile. "Let's go out to the back."

She led Aisha down the stairs to the Romeo & Juliet styled balcony, except there were stairs. The pool was massive! It was a big rectangle that had a waterfall bouncing off the rocks. It actually looked like a big pond. There were beach chairs lying surrounding the pool. Gold Christmas lights hung from the willow trees.

"GET-AWAY-PEOPLE! COME ON!" Chung roared, shooing away everyone, "GIVE-HIM-SOME-SPACE! GET!"

Eve's face lightened up as she heard (to her) his adorable voice. Aisha noticed this. The crowd dismissed mumbling. It revealed Elsword sitting on a chair shirtless with his toned stomatch. Aisha felt her face heating up rapidly.

Aisha pulled off her t-shirt while Eve covered her. Eve sat down next to Chung and Aisha sat next to her.

She could feel Elsword's eyes piercing onto her.

A nosy, irritating pervert passed by Eve and abruptly fox-whistled causing Chung to throw a tantrum along with a shooting star but instead of deadly explosives, it contained heavy, hand sized pressured water droplets that has adjustable wind power.

"DON'T SHIT WITH ME!" he cursed deafeningly. Eve's face flushed bright pink and came over to comfort him.

****ELSWORD IS NOT A PERVERT. (: ****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there.. Well this chapter definitely is a super cheesy pizza with stuffed cheese in the crust! With more Eve & Chung! :3 sorry for the lame title btw! I couldnt come up with anything so ... and if u have a better name then tell me! I might choose one :D **

Elsword rushed inside to comprehend and calm his racing heart. He didn't know what this feeling was. He'd never felt this way about someone before... Was this...? He shook his head deliberately. A waiter passed by him as he smuggled a yellow, plastic wine cup and drained everything that was in there.

"Just get this night over with already!" He urged himself.

He wiped his mouth on his arm and strolled back over to witness Aisha being smothered by guys. Not just any guys, but football jocks. He felt anger rise up inside his head, smoke steaming out his ears. He neared the swarm of man-whores.

"Get the hell away from her or else I'll burn you to crisps." Malice gleamed deeply in his red ruby eyes.

Aisha sat frigid on her seat. "Elsword... are.. are you okay?"

"You're _my_ guest. I don't want you ending up going home with one of those man whores."

She smiled lightly and perked up. She grabbed his arm and led him to the pool.

"Let's cool you off.." She uttered softly. He was boiling, she could feel it but didn't let go.

Everyone whispered among themselves. One intensely agitating girl murmured, "She's leading him to the pool! Why isn't he hurting her?"

"Are you whispering with a goddamn bullhorn?!" Chung snapped silencing every living body.

They sat in circular chairs in the pool made of smooth rock. She was eying him and out of nowhere, grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing.. nothing at all." she replied, still staring at him.

"Hey grape! Stop looking at me like that."

She abruptly slapped her hand hard against the warm water, coating him.

"Really?!" he warned.

He placed his hand under the water and pushed it up with extreme strength and completely soaked her head to toe. Their little fight continued until everyone was gone, but Chung and Eve. Even Elsword's "spy girls" left their shrubs due to night quickly crashing day light.

What they didn't know was that someone else was looking at them. How happy they looked. How carefree they were.

Chung.

"Do.. you think something's going on?" he croaked.

Eve took her gaze off the white, shiny laptop to first view what his eyes were so glued on. Then, she truly stopped to look at her most favorite person in the world. She detected a pinch of envy glowing in his eyes. She rose up and sat on his lap.

"Hey.. he'd definitely choose his _bestest_ friend over some girl he just met three days ago.." She pressed her lips gracefully against his cheeks. He pulled her closer and muttered, in the most sincere voice she had ever heard any human being say,

"I love you, princess."

She closed her eyes and stroked his smooth, silky blonde hair. "Let's wrap this up." Eve unhurriedly stood up and called over to the pair, "Guys! It's late! Come up before you guys get sick!" Elsword and Aisha laughed and agreed it was late. Eve gave them both a warm, fuzzy towel to wrap around themselves. Aisha apologized for rushing and having to leave so soon, saying her mother would be worried sick.

When they reached her house, he walked her over to the door. (**CHEESY PIZZA COMING** )

"Thanks, Elsword.. I had fun." He smiled and gave her a small bow. She stepped closer and hugged him. He was warm. It was a pleasant feeling to hold him. She unwillingly pulled away and felt the cold rushing back into her body. They looked each other in the eye. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, while he wrapped her arms around his neck. He liked it. He honestly could say that he liked it..

**was it cheesy? yes it was. (: Im excited for you guys to see next chapter! Chloes in it! Posing the bad guy of course... Sorry ! :S **


	7. Chapter 7

**I got excited and decided to update again for chapter 7! I made it longer :D I know things move too fast, but like i said, It's gonna end up being crazy long. So i'm sorry :l **

Eslword slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He felt his heart soaring, never feeling as free as now. He closed his eyes with a soft smile spreading across his face. He replayed the scene, the best thing that's ever occurred to him in this miserable life, aside from Chung of course. He quickly snapped out of his daydreaming. He pulled himself into a sitting position and turned to the clock. 5:32 AM.

He began his usual morning routine but this time, he chose his clothes thoughtfully. When he was finally done, his phone vibrated, calling out to him. It was a text message.. from his mother..

"What does that witch want? She can't barge into my life anytime she wishes." he complained.

"Are you up yet, Elsword?" the text read

He stared at the phone with such loathing burnished in his crimson eyes it could've just shattered into a million pieces, into smithereens! His hand alighted with deadly fire. _"Don't worry about it too hard! Stop getting so angry over a useless thing like her."_he reminded himself, his face full of pain. He let go of his phone, his 5th phone his dad had gotten him.

He swiftly went downstairs and was welcomed gracefully by his loving father. "You're up early.." his dad murmured, surprised.

"I wanted to go to school early." Elsword bit into a fresh green with marbleized red apple.

His dad spitted out his coffee and gave him the most peculiar look he could muster. "What? What did you say?"

"I want to go to school early. Something wrong?"

"What in the name of Elrios happened to the Elsword I know?"

Elsword chuckled and shook his head. "Besides, it's a beautiful day.. I'll be in the car."

_BAM! _A fork of white and blue lightning ran across the sky. "Beautiful day?!"

As soon as he arrived at school, he took a full round around the whole school, looking for someone in particular. That person was always sitting on a stone bench or relaxing under a big oak tree, but HE/SHE wasn't here... He at long last threw in the white towel, forfeiting. He fled to the usual path to his favorite place in the whole wide world of Elrios: the tunnel. He infiltrated into the wide room. Only to see there was an intruder other then the founding fathers.. (or er...) founding fathers and mothers: Chung, Eve, and himself.

Aisha spun around in alarm, but let out the stress in her shoulders as soon as she recognized it was Elsword.

"How did you find this place...? How'd you figure out the password?" Elsword demanded to know.

Her cheeks bloomed with a rosy red as she told him the truth. "Well I normally go to this section on the school.. It's normally desolated so I could read in peace.. And I … umm.. I was talking to myself.. I said something about you, the Rune Slayer, and the dragon statue out of nowhere moved, revealing the little trap door. And well.. I let my curiosity get the best of me." She finished lamely.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement and quizzed one more thing.. "What did you say?"

She turned away and shook her head violently. "N-nothing." she stammered quickly. She regained her courage and speedily changed the subject. "So is this where you've been at? Skipping classes and all?"

He grinned, much like the Cheshire cat, and boastfully replied, "Yep. Me and Chung. Conniving this plan for our whole freshman year. It was totally worth it though."

She examined the room with unwavering amazement once again. "So is this your aptitude, then?"

"Aptitude?"

"Yes, aptitude. An architecture? Or something..?" She informed, smiling.

He laughed delicately, "Sure, why not?"

"How'd you get all these stuff anyways? Must've cost fortunes."

"Well, not really. You saw Chung's house. His parents own that art museum downtown along with a successful dancing company. My parents.. or at least my dad owns a school and a university. So it's not hard."

Aisha nodded her mouth opened in an 'O' shape in awe.

"I have to get to class now.. I'll see you later." she hastily said, rushing off.

Hours later...

Elsword groaned quietly and stretched his stiff body. He had fallen asleep, yet again, after his last encounter with Aisha. He checked his phone lazily, it was 1:35. Halfway into lunch. His most favorite subject.. He yawned noisily and settled to go to Mrs. Ariel's (5th period) class.

He was the only one there for a while. Chung and Eve strode in, arms around each other, acknowledged him gracefully and took their seats.

"Hey, Elsdork. Dork, why'd you come so early?"

Elsword shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Felt bored."

Everyone soon filled up all the desks. Everyone except Aisha. Her seat sat unoccupied. Aisha unanticipated slammed the wooden door open, startling the whole room. She threw Mrs. Ariel apologies and excuses and begged for her mercy as she stumbled over to her seat. She pulled out her chair and was horrified to see it covered in chunky, rotten meat, giving off a terrible odor, mixed with slimy, gooey, icky green substance.

The class went into an uproar. Screeching with laughter, teasing, and threats. Elsword leaped up and tossed the disgusting chair out the window, shattering it, just like how he shattered the obnoxious laughter. He picked up his own and forced her onto it.

"Who did it?" he inquired. His voice almost to a whisper with a dash of acrimony. His eyes shined with malice, anger, such feriousity he could've killed anyone just by staring at them.

Chloe, a girl with short pink hair, wearing a crop top revealing her belly button piercings stood up. She giggled shrilly. Making Elsword want to plug up his ears with as much cotton as he could.

"Oh, c'mon, Els! Who does this dog think she is? Thinkin' she can touch you and force you into the pool! And then she dared to splash -"

"Shut your annoying mouth up."

"But, Els -!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP." He roared. Elsword gave her a penetrating stare, piercing into her demon-like soul. "Why did you do it..?"

"Sh-she stole you from me..What- what do you expect! You were mine fir -"

"You never had me, you whore. And you never will." He spat, unmerciful, "Hurt her and I'll _kill _you. Now get the hell out."

Chloe whimpered quietly, but decided it was better not to say anything. She glanced around the whole room, looking for her slut team members to leave with her. She exited the room shamely along with six other girls.

"Any one else?"

Silence. Silence was a prison that had completely held the room captive. No one dared talked or else. Face the strong and mighty Rune Slayer, stronger than anybody, even teachers here. After a moment, Mrs. Ariel plucked up the courage and dared to say something.

"Elsword... was that... really necessary?"

"Do you wanna get the fuck outta my sight too?"

She shook her head. Regret glimmering in her eyes and began the lesson. Stammering most of the times.

Elsword sat onto floor and he was calm. He looked peaceful, all but his hands which lied tense at his side, pushing down onto the glossy, peach tiled floor. When he raised his hand, not to copy down the homework of course, but to smooth down the back of his head, his hand print was engraved onto it. He burned his hand right into it.

As class ceased to an end, Chung proudly pat him back. Grinning like Elsword was his own son. Normally, everyone would buzz and gossip about something courageous Elsword did, but no one dared to provoke Elsword. Not today, not about Aisha.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Melody (the other person to this shared acc): hey hey. Glad u guys like my cousin's story so far. Btw its her story, she can make it go as fast as she wants, and use bold as she wishes. I mean this is the nicest way possible! Thanks." lol isnt she so nice. anyways hope chapter 8 wont be too laborious to read! Tried to make it longer. think i did good. :D if u actually read all this, ily with all my butt(: **

* * *

After 5th period was gym. Gym, a period where you ran around in the hot sun, threatening to give you skin cancer the more you bathed in it. Chung, Eve, and Elsword rested, as usual, under a wide, old oak tree, sheltering them with it's outstretched fingers and leaves. Aisha sat alone, on the bleachers draining her water bottle as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She kept peering over to where the gang sat, unable to stop herself. Elsword observed this with a baffled look spread across his face.

"Why isn't she coming over here?"

"What'dya mean?"

"I technically saved her from being humiliated to death.. why isn't she coming over?"

"Aya, listen, dork. Why don't _you_ go over there and talk to her? Girls don't like starting things out ya know.. I know Eve doesn't."

"She should. I see her glancing here every chance she gets. Why won't she just -"

Eve, without warning, slapped Elsword.

"What the hell! Eve!"

"Dammit, Elsword. Get your ass over there. Quit whining you ungrateful child. Want something to happen? Make it happen. Don't wait around."

Elsword, feeling rejected by his own group, strolled over to Aisha. Without making eye contact what so ever, he sat next to her. It was as if he had no idea someone was next to him.

"Aisha-"

"Elsword-"

They began at the precise second as each other. They swiftly looked down, once again in the same time. Mimicking each other unpurposely.

"You go-"

"Go ahea-"

Aisha laughed softly, avoiding his crimson eyes, which glimmered in the sun.

"I... er.. I wanted to say-" she began, hesitantly.

" 'Thank you' ?" he suggested.

Aisha nodded slowly, opening her mouth again, but was interrupted once again.

"And you're sorry?"

She tilted her head forwards, like a child caught doing something wrong. Elsword's face looked harmonious. As if he didn't have a single care in the world.

"You didn't technically do anything... I saw that was wrong, really."

Aisha's amethyst eyes sparkled happily as he said this.

"You're not... upset with me?"

Elsword shook his head and leaned back onto the hot, insulating steel bleacher, covering his pain. He clasped his hands behind his head. Aisha smiled, her periwinkle orbs gleaming as she scanned his face.

* * *

Why is she glaring at him like that?" Chung said, absently mindedly.

"Hm?"

"Look at them. She's staring at him with such.. such happiness.. look."

He pointed his finger to their direction. With a look of bewildered written all across his face.

"I wouldn't say glared.. or staring, Chung. In fact, I could say, she likes him."

"Whaaa?"

"Yes, Chung. I think she _likes_ him. I guess he was right about her feelings towards him in the first place."

"Oi, Eve! Do you want me to die here? I'm losing my bestfriend here!"

Eve's face was dispassionate, but her amber eyes gave her sad, concerned feelings away.

"Chung.. we already talked about this.. remember? Besides, how do you think Elsword felt when we first went out? He eventually got used to it!"

"Yes, _eventually_", he emphasized, "I don't know if I can! Elsword's much more mature than me! Compared to him, I'm basically a premature baby! See, it's only just us now. Where's my best friend? Over there! With some girl!"

"What's wrong with being alone.. with me?" Eve croaked quietly, the hurt finally got past her thick wall of plain voice, "Honestly, Chung. I wonder who'd you pick in the future. Your wife or your Elsword."

Eve stood up and limped away. Tears rushing down her eyes, staining her porcelain doll- like skin. Leaving Chung, confused, and lost for words.

"Eve! I...!"

Too late. She disappeared as if the summer breeze blew her away. Chung baffled, not knowing what to do, basically losing everything that was ever important to him, having no one to turn to, sat there and spontaneously banged his hard onto the tree roots, cursing at himself. "I'm a fool... I'm a fool. Damn it."

* * *

"Elsword, what's going on with Chung and Eve?"

"What? What do you -"

They saw Eve fleeing from the spot, leaving Chung by himself. Shaking the tree, leaves sprawling around everywhere.

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!_

They hurried to their feet and raced over to Chung.

"Chung!"

Chung ignored him.

"CHUNG!"

Chung seized to a halt, staring at his hands that were lying on top of the old, barren roots. "What the hell's going on, Elsword? What's happening to me?" Chung's voice was full of pain, regret, as tears quickly filled up his mouth.

"Chung, what happened?"

Chung shook his head. "You're gonna hate me forever, Elsword. Forever." Elsword grasped his shoulders, shaking him fiercely. "Dammit, tell me Chung!" Chung raised his head, his forehead glowing much like Elsword's hair.

"What.. what would you choose, Elsword? A relationship or... friendship?"

Elsword gasped for air silently. He stared at Chung's bloodshot eyes. "What?"

"What would you have chosen, Elsword?"

"I... friendship, of course. Why would you ask that?"

Chung leaned his head to the side, getting a glance at Aisha. She stared back, with a perturbed look. She didn't seem to mind that Elsword said this. She didn't seem to mind _at all_.

Chung smiled. A real smile. A smile that Elsword had missed so much. He clasped Elsword's shoulders, forcing himself to stand up. "Help me find Eve. _Please_."

* * *

Night came rolling around the corner, suffocating every last bit of sunlight there was. Eve was no where to be found. Not at school at least..

"Do you think she's at her house..?" Aisha inquired, exhausted.

"No, she's not. Believe me, I know her well." Chung replied, his cerulean eyes wore a pessimistic mask today.

"If you know her so well, where do you reckon she'd be at?" Elsword added.

"Hm.. Eve's not easy to read." Chung shut his eye abruptly. "Ah! I know! My parent's museum! It's where we first met. She loves that place!"

* * *

They sprinted inside the colossal building, leaving no seconds to waste.

"Go that way! I'll take the second floor!" Chung ordered. Elsword's only saw him this anxious before; at his piano recital. He fidgeted, cursing once again, criticizing how idiotic he was.

Aisha and Elsword did as they were told, they dashed down the long hallway, with velvet carpet silencing their steps. "How does he plan on finding her! It's essentially a palace!"

"Let's try anyway! For Chung's sake." Aisha urged him. They trudged passed thousands of paintings, thousands of potteries, and statues. They ultimately slowed down, as Aisha was beginning to feel the side of her stomach ache in pain. She panted loudly, chest rising and falling. Suddenly, she stopped, along with shushing Elsword's footsteps.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Silence rapidly took over the atmosphere, allowing only the noise of dripping water to speak softly through a closed arched door. Aisha, being her curious self, nudged the door open. It creaked faintly. She stepped slowly into the room. It was a garden. It was exposed to the night. The humid air swept across her face. Elsword followed her, amazed. He's never been in this room before, though him and Chung horse played all around this antic museum throughout their childhood. There was a wide pond, stretching widely to the other side of the wall. Willow Tree's dipped their toes into the warm water, the moon shining a reflection across the water. Flowers and roses strive everywhere. In the center, there was a wooden, glazed maroon/brown Chinese styled bridge, connection one side to another, with grey, stone benches aligned halfway throughout the bridge. Those benches were occupied by no other than Chung and Eve. Eve was wrapped around in his arms, snifflings and whispering was heard, though none of it was understandable.

"We should leave them alone." Aisha muttered, turning around and leading Elsword out with her.

Once they were back into the cool building, Aisha's face showing deep interest in something. Her eyes glimmered with inquisitive. "Elsword?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are teachers and everyone else so scared of you?

Elsword stopped in his tracks, and rolled back his shoulders. He sighed intensely and pirouetted to face towards her. "Remember this morning. I said my dad own a school and a college? Well, he owns Elrios High, and Elrios University."

Aisha's jaws drooped to the floor once again. Her expression, complete flabbergasted, surprise filled up her eyes.

Elsword frowned. "What? You thought I was poor?"

"No! It's not that! I mean! I never thought they would own this place.."

Elsword chortled. He nodded, understanding what she meant. "Oi, I'm tired. What's taking them so long?" He peered back inside the garden, Eve was still in his arms, wetting his sleeve.

"We should go home first.. I bet they'll be here for a while."

Elsword nodded, agreeing and took her home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finished chapter 9! (: * NOO cheesy pizza * just some hints about whats gonna happen much later in the story! **

* * *

_Beeep! Beeeep! Beeep!_

Elsword lazily lifted his heads up, off the comforting arms of his pillow, as his aggravating phone chimed loudly. "What? What do you want now? Your so bothersome.." He whispered sleepily to it. It seemed as if everyday that annoying phone did this, just to tick him the hell off. He had multiple texts, from stalker fangirls, some from Chung, and one from Aisha. One from Aisha?! He suddenly felt completely roused, he swung his legs over his bed, his toes digging into the carpet.

"Wanna hang out later?"

He looked at the text with such eagerness, jubilation filling his eyes. He replied back, cloaking his true optimistic feelings, "Where?" She gave a feedback instantly, "The zoo!"

Elsword quickly switched out his clothes, feeling his heart beating rapidly. He rushed downstairs, nodded to his dad, stuffed a bagel in his mouth, and hopped into his car.

* * *

Aisha was already wearing her outfit, way before she had texted him. She knew this outfit would later symbolize one of the happiest days of her life. She wore a sleeveless, floral, mint green and white dress, that reached down right below her knees. Along with white flats boring a mint bow. Her hair held soft curls, into low pigtails.

"My Aisha looks so beautiful!" Her mom sniffed quietly. Staring, perplexed at Aisha.

Aisha smiled, staring at her mom with love in her eyes. She hugged her mom closely, she could never imagine her life without this woman. She couldn't even dream about it! She just loved her far too much.

Aisha laid her cheeks against her mothers. They would've been identical, if Aisha had longer hair, swaying down to her waist.

_Ding, Dong!_

"Oh! He's here!" Her mother scrambled to the door and pulled it open. "Hello! I'm Aisha's mom! So pleased to meet you!" her cheeks glowed a soft pink, her eyes twinkling happily.

Elsword shook her hand and bowed, giving her his respect. "Elsword Sieghart."

"Sie- Sieghart?" she stammered, her eyes now flowing with shock.

Elsword nodded. "Something... wrong?"

She quickly threw on her mask of joyfulness back and shook her head. "No, no! You two kids have fun! Go, Aisha!" She softly urged Aisha forwards. She waved as they pulled off the driveway. "Sieghart? I won't ruin my child's happiness just because of my past.. But then again, could that lady destroy their relationship like she did for mine?" Aisha's mom's eyes bore such sadness and pain. Tears glided down onto her chin. She slid her back onto the wall. "My Henry..."

* * *

"Come on, Elsword! Ladies first, right?! Please! It'll be quick, I promise!"

There Aisha was. Trying to persuade Elsword to do something against his own will. No one actually mastered, or even succeeded at that ability.

"Oi! Aisha!" Elsword shook his head. Refusing to go to a girl's store at all, "Absolutely not! No way!"

"Elsword! Please?! For me?"

Elsword huffed a great deal of air out his nose, "Fine! Make it quick!"

They enter into the girliest story ever made in this entire universe, which made Elsword dying to puke on all this lace. Aisha squealed and ran over excitedly to a dress. It was black at the top, with dozens of small purple beads aligned delicately and thoughtfully at the top. The skirt was layers and layers of lavender veils. Elsword frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think?!"

"Hmm..." He scratched his chin in thought.. How did he feel about this dress? It was pretty, yes it was.. But something else caught his eyes.. A red, cherry dress twinkled brightly. It's color screaming out his name. He didn't know why, but he was really attracted to red. "Well, truthfully.. I think that, that dress would complete your look of a whole extract of grapes.. Your head being the beginning, with the dress topping it off."

Aisha's gasped softly. She narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Just cause I made you go into this store doesn't mean you can criticize everything! Some things are actually very pretty!"

He plodded over to the dress that's been holding his thought captive for a while. "Try this on.." He picked up the dress's wooden hanger and handed it over to Aisha. Who looked bewildered. She went into the dressing room for a while..

* * *

Aisha picked up the dress and stared at it. It is pretty... perhaps much prettier than the dress she chose out.. It came in two parts, you can wear it two ways. She placed on the strapless under dress. It was short, ending at her thighs. It was velvet red with different sized silver jewels surrounding the whole dress. She picked up the other silky part, which she wrapped around her waists. It was a high a low dress, flowing to the floor in the back. She secured it on tightly, with a silver pin as long as her hands.

She slouched slowly out. Elsword sat down on the brown leather cushions lined against the walls. He looked up when Aisha came out. He leaned in with interest glowing in his crimson eyes.

"Um.. well?"

Elsword scanned her, head to toe. She looked good. More in fact, beautiful. He nodded his approval.

And soon this became a usual thing. Going on dates every Saturday, anywhere they pleased. The zoo, mall, aquarium.

* * *

**Was this boring.. I feel like it was -.-' Raven and Rena's coming in the next chapter so be happy :D and the main point was that they went on dates every Saturday and with Aisha's mom being all depressed *HINT, HINT* LOL ok. thats it. bye bye **


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel like I wrote this chapter better than the other ones (: And I forgot Elsword's parents' names... Tell me if you know.. O.O ty ! ~ **

Soon , the dreadful, long senior year finally skidded to a stop. Blue caps were flung into the air, creating a new sky. Students cheering happily, their optimistic faces glowing with tears of joy. Now, summer 's end was right around the block, bringing them back soon to school, which was now Elrios University, for those who only actually cared about their education, of course.

All that Aisha and Elsword held dear to heart about summer was the fact that they spent most of it at Chung's mansion. She had conducted an ice slide, leading them down into the rippling, clear water. Chung was now used to them "dating" and even dared to ask, "Are you two dating now, or what?" Elsword raised a thin eyebrow and looked at Aisha. She pursed her lips and returned his look. They merely shrugged this question off their shoulders, never bothering to answer it. Chung eventually gave up, after what felt like the umpteenth time, he was tired of it all. Exhausted in fact. Now back to the current time, Aisha and Elsword were sitting together on the top of Aisha's black rafters of her roof, staring at the slowly disappearing red and gold sunset. Elsword tilted his back against the rafters and closed his eyes.

"You're really good at making yourself feel at home. Did you know that, Elsword?"

He peeked one of his eyes open. He gave her a small smirk and sat up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and harshly pulled her closer to him. His face held an unemotional expression, almost deadpanned. He leaned in, causing the blood to rush against her pale cheeks, blooming with a coral color. Their foreheads touched and snuggled against each other. He pushed his chin in and kissed her.. on her nose. Why had she always misunderstood him when it comes to kisses?

"Elsword! You idiot!"

"I love you, too."

* * *

School was beginning today, but there was a whole different atmosphere glistening in the air. Students weren't zombies and weren't dragging their heavy book bags around, filled with books made of rocks. Instead, they were chattering loudly, excited, and catching up with what they had missed. They were now adults, at a college, free to go where they wished, free to learn what they wanted. Teachers didn't give a single damn if a student completely ditched classes. What a waste of their parents' money, being deposited into this expensive school.

A certain purplenette scanned the school's map with eagerness shone in her amethyst irises. She toured the school alone, as Elsword was being bored to death by his loving father, the almighty principle of this school.

"Listen. I'll put up to you not trying to hard in high school, but this is the real deal. Try your best in this school! Don't you want a bright future!? Do you have any idea of what you want to be when you grow older?" His dad lectured.

It was a rhetorical question, it all was. Elsword found out earlier by responding to one of these before his dad plummeted a book on top of his head.

"Do you understand me?"

Was this a rhetorical question? Or does he expect an answer? Elsword just nodded cautiously. "I understand. I'm sorry."

His dad smiled gently and rubbed his hair. Finally, letting him go. He rushed to find Aisha. He hopped on a tree, climbing it expertly. His crimson orbs skimmed across the acres of grass his dad possessed. _Where is she… She said she'd be somewhere here. _His face smirked as he saw her fumbling across the field, clutching a map close to her chest. He got ready to jump off but stopped as he saw someone approaching up to her.. who is that?

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Purple, but do you happen to know where room 201 is?"

"Er.. I'm new here also, I'm so sorry, but I don't..." her voice trailed off as she turned to face the owner of this familiar voice. Her eyes widened in shock and happiness. A tall boy with a steak of white hair, interrupting the jet black hair on the rest of his head with a scar lined across his eye stood before her. His golden eyes gleaming brightly.

"RAVEN!"

She tossed her arms around his neck, grinning widely. "Ompf!" He huffed as such impact hit across his chest. He returned her embrace and pat her back softly.

"Wha- How?! How did you come here?"

He smiled gently, predicting she'd ask him this. "My mom transferred me back to Elrios from Earth. They found me... weird there."

Her face began aching from smiling too much, with a million questions buzzing in her head. They can wait, she was just glad to have her childhood friend beside her, reuniting after all these years. He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, gripping it loosely.

"Let's look around this place together."

Aisha grinned. Nodding. But then suddenly remembered her sacred oath to Elsword. "Wait, I'm supposed to meet with someone." Her grin became a soft frown.

"Someone?" He loosened his grip on her, although it was seldom on there at all.

"Yeah, he promised he'd give me a tour. His dad owns this school so he practically knows every way. Why don't you come with us?" She smiled hopefully.

Raven shook his head, dismissing her idea. "No, it's fine. I think I'll manage." He smiled gently, reassuring her. Her face shown disappointment and concern. He waved slowly and headed towards the double doors of the huge cathedral like school, alone.

* * *

_She hugged him?! What is this? What are they saying down there..?_ Elsword continued sitting on the tree branch, being covered by the bright green leaves, spying on the two aloof. _She better not forget her promise.. _A smirk spread across his face as he saw the boy leaving. He flew down from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet. He walked towards her slowly from behind.

"Ahem!"

Aisha jumped up and fell right on her behind. "Dammit!" He snickered quietly, predicting that she would do something inevitably like this. She twisted her body around, staring at him crossly.

"Elsword! You bastard! Don't do something like that!"

He didn't even offer her a hand, but simply looked extremely amused. "I believe you deserved it.."

"Deserved it?!"

"Forgetting our little deal.."

"How could I forget! I didn't! I stood here waiting for _you_!" She hollered in frustration.

"Then, who was that?"

"Who, Raven?"

Elsword looked away, finding the bench besides him highly interesting.

"That's my childhood's best friend! He's a transfer student here! He just was lost! He asked if I wanted to go with him but I told him I was waiting for you!"

Elsword stared back at her with a straight face. "You're not lying, are you?"

Aisha glared at him, squinting. With a look of Are-you-freaking-kidding-me!? She stood up and brushed dust particles off her skirt. "Now. Where's that tour you promised?"

He grinned slightly, walking in the same direction Raven just went in. The colossal building had a glass ceiling, allowing the sun's rays to pierce inside. There were high windows, stretching to the ceiling. So many hallways, so many rooms, and lockers. She wondered how he remembered all this passageways. "Ah! Elsword! What about your secret tunnel?"

Elsword's flickered a smile across his face. He motioned her to follow him and led her down a series of white and grey marble staircases. He whispered to the enchanted portrait of a tall man. "Rune Slayer." it swung open, emitting them inside, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Was that your dad?"

Elsword nodded, even if it was too dark with only a little sunlight shining through, she still could feel him doing so. Rustlings could be heard now and then. She turned around in alarm, but Elsword reassured her it was nothing. They walked for a while, and finally came to a door. A wooden, arched door. He pushed it open, proudly. "Did you really dug all the way to Elrios high?"

"Yes. Oh, yes I did."

She walked in, beaming, remembering how she found this place out. She sat on Elsword's favorite bean bag. Glad to finally see this place once again. What they didn't know was that someone was lurking behind them this whole time. Raven. He never left her. He spied on them while they were having the conversation outside. This room was impressive.. who knew a kid like that would be able to make this? His gold eyes glimmered, reflecting off the sun rays. He began leaving the tunnel, back to where he should be. _Rune slayer, was it?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Im not really feelin this story as much as before, after reading my friend's fanfiction.. *_* 1000000000000000000000x better than minne! elsword x aisha SO BEAUTIFUL I SWEAR. almost like a korean drama! If you wanna see it, click here - s/9858358/1/I-Only-Love-You**

**or just type in / than paste the s/9858358 thing. :) **

** Lovee youu canana banana~ no her names not canana its canera :3 it only has 3 chapters right now! but i swear its sooo good! ;3 **

* * *

"Ah! Raven! You're in my Language Arts class?"

Raven was busy, holding a small hard cover book in his hand, while his left hand was scratching against the notebook paper noisily. He was so concentrated, so intent on his studying that the voice interrupting his thoughts, startled him horribly. His knee made harsh contact with the wooden desk, causing him to utter a loud groan in pain.

"Raven! I'm so sorry! Is it okay? I-I didn't mean to scare you!"

Raven rubbed his, for sure, purple knee. He gave her a genuine smile, "I'll be alright, Aisha. No need to worry, it doesn't hurt." He had always been excellent at concealing his emotions, even when he was in deep, deep pain. Almost wishing he could unbottle it, and die himself.

"Let me see it.. Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No! Its... its okay, really."

She went to her desk, dubiously, her conscious feeling dreadful for what she had done. He gave her two thumbs up, grinning. She faced down to write down the assignment as he quickly pulled up his gym shorts, examining the wound.

Just as he had thought. What he had been so mortified of was happening. A sharp pain was felt on his knee but he held it in. It was swollen. Swollen badly with purple and a mix of green. The very spot, Alex, his... _former _best friend had launched a huge boulder that crashed onto his knee, completely shattering it, but not to the point where it had to be amputated. _That traitor..._

Alex was the reason why he came back to Aisha. Because she, the one he loved so much was.. dead. And Aisha was his second choice. The one he'd love from now on. The tears forming slowly in the corners of his eyes twinkled like stars, threatening to spill. He closed his eyes and brushed them away quickly.

He hurriedly pulled down his shorts to cover his knees as he felt Aisha's eyes penetrating through him. He'll be fine... right?

* * *

(Elsword's POV)

Elsword's eyes widened in horror as he stared across at Raven. _What the hell happened to his leg?! _It looked as if a gang continuously had beaten his left leg unmercifully with metal bats, until his milk white bones even became purple. Raven quickly dragged his silky gym shorts down when Aisha looked at him. _Did Aisha do that? No.. It's probably from a previous injury during battle. How can you get badly injured like that from simply hitting your knee against a desk? _

_Is.. is he crying? This kid... he's mental! _Elsword had observed a new completely different side to the tough Reckless Fist already, in a matter of hours. _He's definitely hiding something. Why would he suddenly come into Aisha's life like this? I'll find out why soon.. _

* * *

Aisha plopped down onto the soft grass, beside Elsword, as he was closing his eyes under the shade of the trees and placed a warm, glass plate into his lap. It had multiple small clumps of sushi on there, followed by a piece of cake. He grabbed a fork, without opening his eyes and stabbed into the sushi. "Hm, Aisha?"

"Yes?"

"Do you.. think something's up with Raven?"

Aisha stopped chewing her California Rolls, and glared at Elsword. He didn't see her, but he could feel her doing so.. "Elsword, I told you before, there's nothing to be so jealous about! There's absolutely nothing going on between us. I don't like Raven, believe-"

"That's not what I mean." He shifted around uncomfortably and finally sat up, "There's something weird about him. I'm certainly not jealous. But there is something, I don't feel too... safe around him."

"Well, it sure does sound like your jealous!"

"Aisha, I swear I'm not. Didn't you see his knee?"

"His knee? He bumped it into the desk! So what? I scared him. That's it. Besides, he said he was fine." You can hear the pain in her voice, the guilt. "I didn't do it on purpose.."

He realized that she had obviously not seen Raven's leg, why would she be acting like this? If Raven hid it from her, and he's this close to her, Elsword felt like he should just bottle this up for now, keeping it a secret. "Ah, never mind than."

"Where's Chung and Eve?" Aisha rapidly changed the subject, hating this remorse feeling she kept having.

"They're not here yet. I told you they were coming on the second week, remember?"

Aisha nodded, flashing back to the time he told her. She had completely spaced out.

"What does _he _want?"

Aisha raised her head, looking around confused, for the person Elsword was referring to. "Aisha.. can I talk to you for a bit?"

Raven's amber colored eyes quickly scanned the laid back Elsword, who had his eyes closed once again, ignoring Raven. Aisha nodded slowly. She glanced over to Elsword, and jabbed her elbow lightly into his shoulder.

"What?"

She blushed lightly, glancing at Raven, than at Elsword. She directed her head over to another tree, telling him to leave. He mumbled softly, complaining why they didn't move somewhere else instead,he picked up his plate and left for another tree to slumber on.

"What is it, Raven?"

"Aisha, we haven't seen each other in a while. And I was wondering if you wanted to.. go the Avenues with me on Saturday?" The Avenues was an outdoor mall, with Starbucks and Barnes and Nobles. "We should catch up a bit."

Aisha smiled pleasantly, accepting his offer, completely forgetting her Saturday 'dates' with Elsword.

"Great! I'll come get you. Same house right?"

"Yes." She replied, happily. Raven turned on his heels to leave, but she abruptly stopped him. "Wait.. Raven, is your knee alright?" Elsword's words disturbed her, making her have this terrible feeling weighing her down.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Then.. Let me see your leg.."

Raven's eyes widened in horror, his heart beating hard against his ribs. "Aisha, I said I'm-"

"If your fine, let me see it. Now."

He had forgotten how hard headed, how stubborn this little girl was. He smiled sourly, before raising up his gym shorts, revealing his _right_ thigh. She sighed with relief, the stress being lifted from her chest. Elsword and his nonsense.

"See? Perfectly fine."

"Sorry Raven. I hurt you, then I bothered you.."

He smiled lightly, pushing her head back softly. "Stop saying sorry so much, alright? You've done nothing wrong. You're perfect in my eyes."

She blushed heavily, he cheeks glowing a bright maroon color. He chuckled quietly and left her alone.

* * *

(Elsword's way of looking at things)

Elsword's crimson eyes flickered open, hearing Aisha's demand for seeing his leg, completely missing out on what had happened before. He simply didn't care. He wasn't lying about not being jealous. "How are you getting out of this one, Raven?" He snickered quietly, taunting Raven in his head. "Dammit, that's his right leg! Aisha, you idiot, did you not see which leg was hit? It was his left one.."

"Ugh, how cheesy is this guy? 'You're perfect in my eyes.'? Gag!" His face twisted unpleasantly, as Raven walked away.

He wore his care free mask as Aisha approached him.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing. And Elsword, you twit. His leg is perfectly fine!"

"Whatever, Aisha. I saw what I saw. I believe in my eyes.."

Aisha stared at his face. Her nose wrinkling. One eye peered out at her. "Hmph. Cough Cough Jealous, Cough cough"

"Dammit, Aisha, I said I'm not!"

* * *

**Short chapter.. only had some points to make as in Raven's thoughts. Others were just extra. xD And ik his left arm got amputated and all, but lets just pretend it was his left leg ok? Okay then :D**

**And also!~ My cousin Melody has some words to say :3 **

**"Hai~ So I wrote a new story! The Royal Palace! It's about the Elgang and has some pairings in it! SO if you want to please check it out!" - Melody**

**AND GUYS I WONT ABANDON THIS STORY . I PROMISE. even if itll take me a long time to update, I wont abandon it! ILY ALL :* **


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday came...

"Hey, Mrs. Fumes! Is Aisha ready..?"

"Raven! How are you?" Aisha's mom hugged Raven tightly, last time she saw him he was just a little toddler. "You've really grown, haven't you? How's your mom?"

Raven smiled sheepishly, as he returned her embracing hug. "She's fine, thank you!"

"Come in, Aisha's going to take a while. She's showering." Aisha's mom blushed heavily as she realized how awkward her comment was. "Err.. Cookies?" She offered him a plate of fresh plain sugar cookies. He slyly took one, remembering what a scrumptious baker she was.

"How's Mr. Fumes?" He asked casually, taking a bite of the warm cookie.

"Oh. Um.. he's not here anymore." Mrs. Fumes choked quietly, placing a mask of happiness on. "I'm going to go water the roses in the back. I'll be back, alright?"

He could sense tears sliding down on her face. Are they divorced or was he... dead? He glanced guiltily at her back door, swallowing the rest of the soft cookie. He frowned slightly, remembering what a nice guy Mr. Fumes was. How he loved taking pictures of them.

He looked around the small, but cozy living room. he walked over to a shelf full of pictures. He smiled lightly, looking at their child hood pictures. _Ah, I remember this.. At the old park in Altera, was it? _

There was a small brown leather bound book. (A/N: WHO REMEMBERS THIS?!) He flipped it open gently. Reading through some pages, but he stopped at a peculiar one.. with scars of droplets of tears that had long ago seeped into it.

_"My Aisha,_

_Times are hard. You should know.. I love you and your mom with all my heart. Every single ounce of it, it's filled with love for only you two. Not that dreadful woman. Please believe me. When you read this, please believe me. Please understand I don't love her. She only wants to crash and burn our family. I won't let her do it. My time is running out. I feel it. Protect your mom for me. Be strong. Let her know, my love will always be for her only._

_I love you both, Your father, Henry."_

_What the hell..? Did he really.. die then? _Raven felt his heart burning sadly. Mr. Fumes was always like a second dad to him. He placed the diary back onto the dusty shelf as he heard footsteps entering the room.

"Sorry! I got home really late, Elsword wanted to show me something!" Aisha bursted in, wearing a thigh length white silk skirt paired with a loose, sheer T-shirt. He grinned, accepting her apology kindly. Her hair was still damp...

"Let's go."

She nodded slowly, remember her and Elsword's small argument during her shower.

* * *

Flash back!

"Where do you want to go today?" Her phone ran loudly, signifying a text from someone..

"Elsword, oh my god. I'm so sorry, I have plans with Raven. We're going to the Avenue. That's why he wanted to talk to me the other day.."

"Oh well ditch him. I'll be at your house soon."

"No, don't come. I haven't seen him in a while. Since you're not jealous, just let us go this once.. Please?"

"Fine."

"Don't be like this."

No reply...

* * *

He walked out the car, and strolled over to the passenger's side, opening her door for her. She blushed lightly. _He hasn't change at all. Still a gentleman ever since all those years. _

Raven held a question, that bore deep into his mind, on the tip of his tongue. But she loved her dad more than anything.. he wouldn't dare ask her in fear that she'd burst out crying.

They went into Barnes and Nobles, letting the smell of fresh books cling onto their noses. She inhaled sharply, grinning brightly. He chuckled softly, remembering how much she had loved books.

She grabbed three or four thick, Harry Potter sized books, and proceeded to buy them. She digged inside her crowded purse, searching for her money.

"Thank you very much! Here's your receipt."

Aisha looked up in surprise at the cashier's sudden comment. She hadn't paid yet.. "Raven! Wha- What'd you do that for?"

"It's nothing, really. And I invited you to hang out with me. You don't need to spent any money."

"Fine! But I'm paying for the Starbucks!"

* * *

A certain redhead, wearing a horrible hat with a detective coat stood behind a bookshelf, not to far from their table, along with a bored Chung. "Elsword, what the hell? Didn't you just say you weren't jealous?"

"I'm not." He snapped. "I was just curious about what they'd do. Besides, I've got nothing better to do on Saturdays. Since I cleared them all for _her_."

"Well we could go buy me some new clothes.."

Elsword rolled his eyes, ignoring his comment.

* * *

"How's your dad?" He finally decided the risk was worth it. He just wanted to hear the truth. He does care about her feelings, and he always will, but for now.. He wants to hear it all.

"Oh. He's... dead." She continued sipping her drink, trying to stay as stabilized as she can.

"...When?"

"A couple years after you left."

"Can I ask.. why?"

Her eyes held packages and packages of tears. Unspilled tears. She wasn't going to let them fall. Not today. "Do you remember that lady? That would always bring us food when she visited us?"

He nodded, remembering her. He never really have liked her. Their was a bad presence around her.

"Well. The reason why she's always visited us.. was because.. she was in love with my dad." She croaked. But nevertheless, she continued, Raven was her best friend ever since they were fetuses. (A/N: Fetuses. LOLOLOL) "My mom thought he loved her back... so she left him and took me along with her."

One of the packages finally popped, and hot tears flowed down her cheeks. "We... we only knew... he didn't love her when he.. he.. died. He died of sadness."

She buried her arms into her sleeve, wiping away her tears. Raven grabbed her wrists and led her outside into the night.

(With Elsword and Chung quickly following.)

He walked her over to the fountain and sat around it. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her cheeks. He wiped her tears with his hand,

("What the hell is that bastard doing?!" Elsword whispered, behind a tree while Chung sat bored, with a Starbucks cake in his hands.)

He pulled her closer into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"AH. THAT'S FUCKING IT."

Elsword emerged from his hiding spot, stomping over to the two. He threw his arm away from her, and pulled her up with him.

"Elsword! What the hell are you doing here! I told you not to interfere! There's nothing for you to be so angry about! We're _just friends_!"

"Really!? Just friends kiss each other?! What if I kissed... Eve, huh?! You'd think otherwise!"

"What'dya mean kiss Eve!" Chung stopped chewing on his cake, interrupting the conversation.

"Raven and I were best friends since we were born! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure as hell look like it!"

"Elsword I-"

"You like him? Fine! I don't give a damn really." He stomped away, hurriedly followed by Chung.

Aisha fell on her knees, more tears flowing out onto her already tear stained face. Raven didn't know what to do.. should he comfort her? Or would he cause more unneeded drama? He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, but she shook him off.

"Raven.. he's right, I should be more considerate about his feelings."

He looked at her, flabbergasted. He closed the door after her and went into the car himself. He dropped her off at her place, while silent tears still fell to the floor, creating a lake for ants. She went to bed and cried her eyes out. _Elsword... I.. I love you. _

* * *

Elsword laid down, staring at the ghostly ceiling. His red eyes lost its jubilant gleam. Instead, they were dull of sadness. _If she loves him.. I guess I'll just let him have her. As long as she's happy. I'll conceal my feelings.. until their gone..__  
_

* * *

Aisha and Elsword weren't the only hurt ones.. Raven was too. _Aisha... do you really not have feelings for me? Did you fall in love with someone else while I was gone? _

* * *

**I am back everyoneee! :D Did you miss me? No? Alright then. How'd you like this dramatic chapter?! :D You hate it? Ok. **

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you really think we could really fix 'em up?"

Chung was sitting on a window sill of a tall window, placing a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Eve sat still on her rolling desk chair, deep in thought. "Chung, so this is exactly what happened? Raven kissed her forehead?"

Chung nodded sadly. "Now that I think about it. I do feel bad for Elsword. Oi, imagine if someone kissed you! That would give me a fit..."

She smiled gently, and placed a hand on his smooth cheek. "You should know, I would never let that happen. I love you too much."

Chung threw another piece in casually, replacing his frown with a smile. "All we need to do, is to find out how they really feel about each other. Now that I think about it, I don't think Aisha really likes Raven all that much. As friends, yes, but as the other way, I don't think so. I saw her rejecting his help when we left."

"Hm?" Eve held a finger up to her lip. "You talk to Aisha. I'll talk to Elsword."

"Eh? You sure you don't want me handling Elsword? He's quite stubborn."

She shook her head, refusing his idea. "I know how to handle him."

* * *

Aisha sat on the red brick steps of her front door, absorbing in the cool wind. Her hair was high in a bun today, not feeling at all to fix it. Her eyes were baggy and bloodshot while her stomach was growling in anger. She didn't want to eat. She was too depressed anyways..

She sniffed her nose, smelling absolutely nothing. Her nose was completely filled with snot from the tears.

She heard footsteps against the gravel driveway, but wasn't alarmed at all. If it was an intruder, a thief, or a murderer, she didn't care. She didn't even want to live anymore.

"Hi, Aisha."

She looked up sadly, her eyebrows raised. She weakly waved for a short amount of time before propping her head back onto her hand.

"Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head softly as he plopped down next to her. "How.. are you holding up?" She looked into his cerulean eyes, but they weren't looking at her. They showed concern and pity.

"Alright.." She mumbled quietly.

"Don't lie."

She closed her eyes, forcing the tears that were nearly about to fall away. Crying is going to get her no where. "I'm.. I'm doing horribly. Chung, does he... hate me?"

Chung still avoided eye contact, he didn't want to see the joyful and happy Aisha like this. "Anger is his natural defense against pain.. So when he says he hates you, it truly means 'you hurt me'"

"Chung.." She whispered hoarsely, "Tell him I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him.. Please."

* * *

The door to the dark and somber bedroom flew open. A girl with shiny, silver waist length hair entered, excusing herself quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Elsword's eyes were still closed. Hurt still being bore into them. He uttered it softly, as if this was his first time speaking.

"To talk." She answered truthfully. She sat down on the foot of his bed. "About Aisha."

"There's nothing to be said."

"Yes, there is. Elsword, you love her don't you? And she loves you too-"

"No, she doesn't. She wants Raven."

"How would you know? You never let her finish her explanation, you interrupted her, now don't interrupt me. Raven might want her, but she doesn't want him."

He pulled his maroon colored sheets over his head. "Why didn't Chung talk to me instead?"

"Because_ I_ wanted to talk to you." She roughly barked at him. She sighed loudly. "Answer me. Do you love Aisha?"

Silence...

"Why are you treating her like this? Why are you treating yourself like this? You should at least try to mend your broken heart-"

"The best way to stop a broken heart is to pretend you don't have a heart." He croaked. Eve almost felt sorry for him.. His voice was full of hurt and depression, almost as if he could be drowned in his own sadness forever.

Her phone chinked softly, receiving a text from Chung. "_She definitely misses that bastard. She wants him to know she's sorrowful." _

"Elsword, she wants to say sorry."

He turned under the sheets, ignoring Eve. "Listen.. it may not be easy, but it will be worth it. Try, at least."

She stood up, feeling satisfied with their little talk and quickly typed on her phone "_Plan B. He definitely won't meet up with her anywhere." _

* * *

"Chung? Where are we going?" Aisha stared out the window, into the wide plains and scattered trees.

"Hmm.. It's a surprise."

"I'm not meeting up with Elsword, am I?"

He gulped guiltily, throwing her a sorry look. "No, it's not a restaurant for you two to meet up at." At least he wasn't lying. It most likely was not a restaurant.. it was his house.

They pulled up into a large house which was a couple of stories. She wouldn't know what Elsword's house look like since she's never been there before. They climbed the short series of stairs, and he casually took out a key from a flower pot. He placed it in the keyhole and turned it, holding the door open for her.

"Oh, go up the stairs, last room on the right."

"Chung, what are you up to?"

"Just go!"

Aisha walked up the flight of stairs slowly, examining the house closely. It was very pretty.. much larger than her house.. but why was it so dark? It looks like the house itself is also sad. She walked cautiously down the corridor, turning the knob to the last door on the right..

She stepped in quietly onto the velvet carpet, moving her glance to the occupied bed with maroon covers. _Wrong room maybe? _She stepped back out, but a force pushed her in, sending her crashing to the ground. _  
_

"Oof!"

"Eve, I already said I'm not going. Get out of..." The person who owned this voice was now sitting up in his bed, staring at the fallen girl. "What the hell are you doing here? Dammit, Eve!"

He jumped out of his bed, turning the golden knob ferociously. It was locked.

"Shut up and talk. You're not getting out until I get an apology from you." Eve's voice called out through the door.

"Eve, I'm not-!"

"Don't even try complaining. She's really stubborn at times." Chung informed him also through the door, "Make up then make out."

"I said I'm not-!"

"Fuck it, Elsword. Then you stay in here. Supply of food come every 6 hours."

"6 hours?! What the hell I haven't eaten lunch yet!"

"Too bad. Wait 6 hours or apologize and get it now."

Elsword screamed out very manly like, kicking the door in frustration. He walked over to his closet, also turning the knob violently.

"Oh, closet's locked also."

He muttered a series of cuss words under his breath, swearing gruesome things to Eve and Chung. _This is awkward... _

"Elsword.. I.. I'm sorry."

He ignored her comment, still continuously trying to burn through the door. "Elsword I said I'm sorry. Would you at least listen?!"

He began kicking it, slamming his head against the door, repeatedly cursing.

Aisha ran up behind him and hugged his waist tightly. "Elsword.."

He stopped and glanced down at the hands around him. He took off her hands slowly, then pinned them instead onto the wall. His eyes were full of sadness and hurt. His eyes were somber, but he did not cry.

"Do you like Raven?"

"No.."

"Let me ask you again. Do you like Raven?"

"No. I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He released her hands, letting them swing by her sides, he turned away but she firmly grabbed his hand, pulling him back facing her. She pulled his shirt forcing him closer to her, making no air exist between them. They kissed. Not knowing who made the first move.

The door clicked open, disturbing the deep kiss. They looked up awkwardly, blushing.

"Ahem, I think that's good enough for today.. Great progress...!"

"Chung, you bastard." Elsword chased Chung out of the dark room, with Eve escorting Aisha to the kitchen.

* * *

**TAAAA DAAAAA. FAST UPDATE. :D ~~~~~ DID U LIKE THE KISSING SCENE? **

**Melody: OMGGGG SSO CHESSSSYYY. (screaming and blushing through the whole chapter) ADORABLEE!**

**DerpyKanshii: GOOSSSH YOU ARE REALLY NICE :D AND LIKE MY MOST FAVORITEST REVIEWER. XDDD I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS! IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL, BUT NOW IM ON THANKSGIVINGS BREAK SO ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE! ILY IN A NON HOMOSEXUAL WAY BUT IN A BEST FRIENDS SORTA WAY. **


End file.
